


all the love i have for you

by clizzyhours



Series: the wedding adventures of helen & aline [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angsty for like a Hot Minute, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Maryse’s POV, listen luke is still a werewolf and we are dying on that hill, lukemaryse, warnings inside technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: In which Maryse Lightwood receives an invitation to Aline and Helen’s wedding and Lucian Garroway sweeps her off her feet.





	all the love i have for you

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: canon violence that is implied. maryse’s regrets upon past actions. kissing. 
> 
> thank you so much and enjoy please!

“Oh,” Maryse murmurs, her hands gently picking up the elaborate envelope addressed to her and Lucian, slipping out the embroidered letter. 

The weight of the letter is light and she reads quickly, eyes flicking from beginning to end.

You hereby have an invitation to

Helen and Aline’s -

Oh.

A wedding invitation. 

She didn’t expect this. An invitation? Her? Lucian, she understands. But her? She can’t help but be surprised. 

She knew of Helen Blackthorn from the enormous Blackthorn family, a plethora of siblings and cousins.

She knows Aline Penhallow from summers in Idris where the dark haired girl, so full of spirit and energy, would play with her own children among the grand halls of Alicante.

And she would.

Well, she remembers snapping at them ‘this isn’t appropriate behavior for Shadowhunters’ and she feels a keen sense of regret.

Jia Penhallow and her husband Patrick go years and years past with her, Robert, Jocelyn, Lucian, and various other Shadowhunters.

A long but complicated history she’s too tired to comb through.

The past is the past and she’s still amending her cruel mistakes and actions in the present.

The door opens and she hears a quiet clack. 

Lucian slips into the room and embraces her gently.

“What do you have there?” He murmurs against the thickness of her sleek hair and she settles into his warmth.

“We have an invitation to Aline Penhallow’s wedding to Helen Blackthorn,” Maryse murmurs.

“Oh? We do?” Lucian inquires and presses a gentle kiss against her cheek.

“Yes,” She says, still idly staring.

“What’s on your mind?” Lucian says and she turns in his embrace to stare at him.

“Regrets. My past actions. Everything.”

“You’ve changed, Maryse.”

Maryse nods slowly. “I still have so much amending to do.”

Lucian looks at her like her wants to say something but silently seems to accept her answer. For now. 

He looks at her like they are fifteen and teenagers again, staring at one another at Clave events and balls.

Robert has never looked at me like this, she thinks.

“How are you?” She asks, changing the topic quickly.

“An interesting werewolf meeting with Maia,” He says, huffing a laugh. His eyes are full of humor and she smiles.

“How so?”

“It involves a goat sacrifice, a missing demonic spell, and a lot of glitter.”

Maryse eyes narrow. “Are you teasing me?”

“Would I ever?” Lucian murmurs and she can’t help but laugh loudly.

She kisses him and okay, yeah, they will be attending the wedding.

But for now?

She has much more important matters and it involves her and Lucian and so much more kissing.

He picks up her up and she laughs, startled.

“We all have to start somewhere,” Lucian murmurs before kissing her passionately, old history and new present entwined.


End file.
